hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Triumph of the Moblin
Triumph of the Moblin is the eighth Hyrule Historia mission, and the fourth of Rise of Ganon. Intro The three Druthulidi masterminds of the Moblin-Darknut-Sheikah alliance meet near Hyrule Castle. * Vaati: It has been a long time since I've seen another of our kind. * Dethl: I hardly recognized you, possessing that body. * Vaati: Even with your host I recognized your stench. * Vaati: Still, it was never quite as strong a stench as… * Vaati: Me, you, and you. The last Druthulidi brought together in this plot. * Vaati: Coincidence? I think not. * Demise: My armies march here tomorrow. You two will stay away. * Dethl: We are aiding your invasion you fool. Where is your host? * Demise: I do not possess. I have honor unlike you two cowards. * Dethl: And that is why you have always been the joke among us. * Demise: You'll be the joke of our kind when I finish with you. * Dethl: I have drowned many worlds in their own nightmares. * Dethl: Your pitiful attempts to dominate exceed your grasp. * Dethl: So don't you dare threaten me child when I offer you my aid and wisdom. * Demise: I would never involve you two in my plans. * Vaati: Neither of them could have pulled off getting all of us involved. * Vaati: Unless there's another one of us involved… Meanwhile, Ogalon is reading Ganon's book when she hears attack orders. * Ganon: All soldiers, siege formation! * Ganon: Bring the Towers forth! Outro Ganon enters King Nohansen's throne room. * King Nohansen: So this is the beast terrorising my Kingdom. * King Nohansen: The beast who kidnapped my daughter and seeks to play with power like a toy. * Ganon: It is over Hylian King. The Triforce now belongs to the Moblins. * King Nohansen: Property of the Moblins? You are all just a bunch of animals! * King Nohansen: Look at your people. What have they to offer the world? * King Nohansen: You spread your filth and misery to us enlightened and civilized. * King Nohansen: You rape the resources of the land dry and leave the rest of us to starve. * King Nohansen: You and your lot are nothing but beasts and savages, taught to talk by a false and fallen god. * Ganon: That will change. * King Nohansen: Will it change? What will you do with the Triforce in hand? * King Nohansen: Destroy my people no doubt, and then conquer the world. * King Nohansen: And then what? You'll sit on your throne of decay as the world dies around you. * King Nohansen: Your evil wish will undo itself, as all evil does. * King Nohansen: A poorly thought out wish of yours, just like the animals you are. * King Nohansen: This is your wish is it not? Even a child could have guessed your simple motivations foul pig! * Ganon (charges forward, violently sweeping King Nohansen away): Your actions speak louder than your words. * Bongo (enters the room and speaks to the dying King): Which Temple did you place it in? * King Nohansen: I'll not speak to you, traitor of the crown. * Bongo: You will speak the truth to me. * Ganon (overturns the throne but can't find the Triforce): You lied! It’s not here!!! * Bongo: Give the King here a little more credit. He moved the Triforce the moment you captured Zelda. * Ganon: Where is it?!!!! * Bongo: Thankfully I got it out of him before your damage killed him. It’s at Spectacle Rock. * Ganon: Then I shall make Death Mountain my fortress! We march tonight! * Midna: The mighty bastion of civilization, Hyrule Castle, has fallen for the first time in history. * Midna: Though a triumph for the Moblin people, Ganon had failed in his quest. * Midna: Ganon would march upon Death Mountain and secure the Fire Temple with swift fury. * Midna: But as Ganon would work to unlock the Triforce from its cradle, the Hylians would strike back with a wrath so terrible it would shake the world for generations to come… Category:Hyrule Historia